Lie in the Sound
by twelvestopsandhome
Summary: After the sudden death of James' Father, Lily finds herself back in his world. A world she walked out on 18 months before...
1. Crashing

Okay this is my very first HP fan fic and first fic on this site….so scary! Anyway its pretty straight forward it's a James/Lily and its set a few years after they leave Hogwarts… you'll learn more as the story goes on so I'll leave it at that

Oh I own nothing!!! Nada!!

Enjoy!

Lie in the Sound

Silent tears flowed down Lily's face as she throw down the Daily Prophet , burning her head in her hands. 'Auror Charles H. Potter killed' the headline stretched across the front page. Though it had been over 18 months since she walked out on the apartment she shared with James Potter and never returned her heart ached at the death of a man who had become like a father to her. She suddenly heard a shot 'pop' and soft-faced young women stood in front of her. 'are you alright?' Laurie knelt in front of her grabbing her hands. Lily nodded throw her tears. 'but James' she whispered 'I should go…tonight'.

Laurie nodded in agreement.

Charles Potter's body lay dignifiedly in state in the home he shared with his wife of 30 years and up until recently, his only son. 'Mum' James said softly from the door as Susan Potter stroked her husbands hair. 'people are starting to arrive' Susan nodded her head silently, stood up and gently tugged at her black suit.

'I am truly sorry Sue, he was a great man, a great man' a very disguised man embraced Susan gently. 'Thank you Tom, he was'. 'James my boy' Tom shook his hand vigorously. 'you were all he spoke of you know' he whispered. James noticed Sirius sleep in quietly give his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and stopped behind James subtly 'Lily's here' he whispered patting him on the back before slipping away into the kitchen. 'Lily' James repeated softly to himself. 'James?' Remus appeared in front of him suddenly. 'Moony' James almost smiled 'I'm so happy to see you' he embraced wholly. 'ermm..' Remus hesitated as he pulled away 'Lily's here I know' James nodded knowing exactly what Remus was about to say.

Lily shifted nervously as she walked in the front door of the house that was so familiar yet totally alien. 'Lily' Susan said shocked before bursting into tears again. 'Lily ran to hug her 'I'm am so sorry Sue' she hugged her tighter. 'for so many things' she added. Sue pulled away and smiled ever so slightly at Lily. 'he had a lot of love for you, you know' Lily nodded 'and I him' Lily was soon over-powered by a presence she had not felt in the longest of months. 'James I'm-' she began looking down at the floor but was soon interrupted as she felt James arms around her pulling her closer to him. 'sorry' she finished.

As the night wore on, Lily soon realised that she had become 'the girl who walked out on James Potter' and she could feel harsh eyes on her as she moved through the rooms. 'Sirius' she breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted the marauder on the stairs and joined him. 'they'll be alright right?' Lily asked. Sirius shrugged 'I hope so. I'm glad you're here Lil, he needs you' Lily's eyes opened 'needs me? Sirius I walked out on him, trust me he doesn't want me around'. 'Why? Why did you leave?' Sirius asked with a tone that Lily had not heard before. Lily shrugged 'for no good reason…but I left it too long and it was so late to go back'

Well that's chapter one!

Please Please Please Review if you enjoyed it!


	2. Tell

Thanks for the tip guys hope this is easier to read! Thanks for the comments! as ever I own nothings! Oh and check out my other fic called Mix Tape!

Tell

The wake continued well into the early hours as many people retold fond memories of Charles Potter including a rather suspicious event involving missing house elves back at Hogwarts

'Well we know where James got it' a short bearded man said affectionately.

Lily was still sitting on the stairs although Sirius had politely excused himself almost 20 minutes before, when James leant against the banister.

'You don't have to sit here alone you know' he said casually not daring to look at her.

'I can't take how they're looking at me. I feel much more comfortable out here thank you' she said with a slight nod of her head.

'But you didn't come here for them now, did you?' James asked surprising himself.

He had told himself when he saw her again his words would be short and meaningless.

Lily shook her head. 'James I'm-'

'James dear, people are leaving wont you see-' Susan Potter began coming through the door that lead to the kitchen. 'Lily darling you should stay here tonight, I know you've come quite a distance and it's late'

Lily took a sharp intake of breath. It was obvious this women wanted her around and she could not refuse. 'That is very kind Sue, of course I'll stay'

The house was the quietest James had ever remembered. Soon after everyone had left Sue had excused herself and gone to bed but as James walked past his mothers room he could here the soft murmur of tears. Walking down the staircase he could here soft voices come from the kitchen.

'I'll be in the garden' He said softly moving past Lily and Sirius who were sitting at the kitchen table.

'James its 2am maybe you should go to bed' Sirius called after him but to no avail.

'Let me' Lily whispered and walked into the garden after James.

James had reached the swing before Lily spoke.

'Sirius is right James you should go to bed'

'I can't sleep' he explained childishly.

'You can't do this to yourself' she moved closer to the swing.

'Do what?' he asked defensively.

'Blame yourself' Lily answered crossing her arms against the cold night air.

James turned his head slightly 'It's my fault'

Lily shook her head.

'It is' he insisted 'I was there, I should have-'

'What?' Lily asked forcefully 'known there was going to be Deatheaters? James no one was to know'

James shrugged 'doesn't matter now, he's gone' he paused slightly 'another person gone…' he murmured.

Lily shifted uncomfortably knowing he was referring to her leaving.

'I wanted to come back' she said suddenly.

'tsk' James breathed out. 'so why didn't you?'

Lily shrugged 'I didn't think you'd want me back'

James laughed slightly 'well you did throw a… what was it?

'Hairdryer' Lily prompted him

'a hairdryer at my head not to mention a diamond ring' James looked at the ground.

'and then you walked out and never came back'

'You never came after me' Lily pointed out.

James turned his head to her quickly 'I didn't know you wanted me to go after you' he said raising his voice slightly.

Lily throw up her arms 'of course I wanted you to come after me. I didn't want it to be over, I was just upset' she shouted forgetting where she was.

'Well you could have told me that instead of throwing things at my head!' James shouted right back.

'You two inside now!' Sirius shouted through gritted teeth from the back door.

Sirius paced back and forth with great speed.

'You two should be ashamed of yourself, your poor mother is up stairs crying he eyes out after losing the love of her life' he pointed at James 'and all you two can do is fight like children in the backyard, now I don't care if you can't sleep but go to bed…Now!'

Sirius watched them both walk up the stairs and enter their respective bedrooms before covering his face with his hands and take a deep breath.

'I need a drink' he breathed out turning back to the kitchen.

Okay chapter two

So if you enjoyed it please leave me an little review!

Cheers guys!


	3. Last Time

Thanks to all who reviewed yer great! So sorry it's been ages. This is quite short! Soz again!

Last Time

The room had the smell that surrounded rooms when they are left vacant for months at a time. Lily could remember vividly the last time she stood in the Potters guest room.

_Lily woke suddenly as the door of the bedroom creaked open. She quickly grabbed her wand from the bedside. _

'_Identify yourself' she demanded kneeling up on the double bed._

'_It's me and I come in peace' James held up his arms in surrender before launching himself on the bed._

'_Oh its you' Lily teased lying back down in the bed._

'_I missed you' James explained lying down beside her propping his head you with hand._

'_You sleep across the hall' she laughed before quickly stopping._

'_I know' James stroked her face 'pathetic isn't it?'_

_Lily nodded childishly 'just a tad, but do you wanna know I secret? _

'_Always' James said eagerly. _

_Lily brought herself closer to James face and paused just a moment before whispering in his ear 'I missed you too'_

_By unbalancing herself to whisper to him, Lily had given James the perfect opportunity to flip an unsuspecting Lily over giving him freedom to trail little kisses down her collar bone._

'_Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Potter? Lily asked seriously but allowing him to continue._

'_With my parents in the next room?' James lifted his head in mock shock. 'The very idea! You should be ashamed of yourself Evans'_

_Lily rolled her eyes and gently (but forcefully) pushed James off the bed and placing a hand on his chest slowly backed towards the door._

'_Kicking me out?' He asked glancing back at the door._

'_Afraid so' Lily smiled sweetly._

'_You're a tease Lily Evans' James crossed his arms._

'_Oh I'm the tease is it? You're the one who came to my room in the middle of the night' Lily pointed out grabbing the handle of the door to open it._

'_Yes' James agreed with her 'but you're the one who's kicking me out' _

'_As you said' Lily opened the door 'you're parents are next door. Now good-night'_

Lily sighed and looked around the room with her hands on her hips. As a 20 year old, she did not care for being sent to bed especially by someone who had less maturity than a five-year-old. Lily noticed that Susan had kindly left a night dress at the end of the bed for her along with a towel. Slipping the night dress over her head, hot tears began to stream down her face.

'Stop it' she whispered to herself wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

James lay on the flat of his back on the floor of his bedroom. He would lie on the floor when his parents sent him to his room to 'think about what he has done', of course nine times out of ten he would soon find something else to distract him from his punishment, but not tonight.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw his father face staring back at him and the bloody-curdling sound of screams surrounded him.

Getting to his feet, James walked to his desk and pulling out some parchment began to write.

Moony,

Thanks for coming tonight mate; I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk much. I'd really appreciate it if you came over again soon though. Mum invited Lily to stay the night and somehow we ended up fighting so Sirius sent us to our rooms. So now she's sleeping in the room opposite me and I feel 17-years-old again.

Hopefully see you soon,

Prongs.

James folded the parchment. 'Remus Lupin' he said softly to his owl, Spencer.

'_I wanted you to come after me. I didn__'__t want it to be over' _James tried to push her words out of his head but they were determined to stay there. A thousand times he had thought about finding her, simply asking someone who knew where she was and a thousand times he had stopped himself, convincing himself it would all end in tears. Then again it had already ended in tears.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Again sorry it's been ages and its so short but it's something right? Sorry about any mistakes in it…I'm pretty sure all is good though


End file.
